Home, What a New Concept
by RavynLex
Summary: In a world where the rich own everything they want -including the feline humanoid populace- where does one innocent feline girl fit? Onyx is about to find out, thanks to one Tamaki Souh and his strange obsession with doing things for himself, despite his status. (Rated T for safety, just in case...)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hi there, and welcome! This is my second story for the Ouran fandom, and this one is way different from my first one. (Which is "The Scarred Princess and the Knights of the Menagerie", if you're so inclined to give it a try. End of shameless plug.) This story is set in a very different alternate universe, so the characters will probably seem rather OOC at times. I've tried to keep everyone relatively in-character, but I digress. (Please don't hate me when they act OOC!)**

 **Join Onyx as she becomes part a very large, very strange family. For the first time in her life, the feline girl experiences kindness, compassion, and even love. Will her new life be as happy and carefree as it seems? Will the past come back to haunt her? And for the love of all things holy, will she ever learn to speak properly? Stay tuned to find out! (And by that, I mean, yes, I AM aware of Onyx's odd speech patterns and mis-pronounced words. That's just how she speaks.)**

 **Reviews are always appreciated! Even when they contain -constructive- criticism. Please feel free to offer any and all suggestions, ideas, plot bunnies, comments, questions, and anything else you can think of! Reviews or PMs work equally for this. Thanks in advance, and thanks for reading! Please enjoy! (And don't worry, further notes will be FAR less rant-y!)**

* * *

In a world where humans top the food chain, the elite live like kings, towering above the less-fortunate in their metaphorical ivory towers. Evolution, civilization, and just plain arrogance have given humans everything they could want. Comfort, privilege, prestige. But what about the lowest caste of them all?

Manx are feline humanoids, forever classed as "sub-human" for their obvious differences. They have pointed, furry ears atop their heads, long furry tails, and small, wickedly sharp fangs. Manx are considered exotic pets for the obscenely wealthy. They have no rights of their own, can own no land or property. They are no better than any other pets in the eyes of the law.

Things have been this way for generations. The world around them changes, humans become accepting and tolerant of so many things. But for Manx, things have barely begun to change. Very few humans recognize their true value, and almost none view them as equals.

* * *

Tamaki Suoh sauntered down the street, a tall, handsome man with lovely blonde hair and expressive violet eyes. He enjoyed these little walks through town, and often dismissed his driver for a few hours. Despite his wealth and social status, he occasionally liked to do things for himself, by himself.

He smiled at everyone he passed, and exchanged small greetings with several pretty ladies. He loved the way they would blush and giggle. It always made him happy to make the ladies happy. His heart swelled, and his smile was radiant.

This particular walk started out no different than the countless walks before it. Tamaki strolled down one street, then another, poking into quaint little shops and cafes. He bought silly little gifts for his friends, cute little trinkets that caught his eye.

He was about to step into another adorable little shop when something compelled him to stop. Sitting all alone, in the saddest and most dejected pose he had ever witnessed, was a pretty young Manx. Her hair was short and badly cut, but a rather lovely shade of red that complimented the jet black fur of her ears and tail perfectly. Her clothing was disheveled and rather unflattering. For one moment, Tamaki lost himself in a vision of her in something soft and frilly. In his mind, pretty ladies should always wear pretty dresses.

He shook his head roughly, dispelling the fantasy. Thinking to himself that he really needed to stop daydreaming like that, he slowly approached the girl. Her ears twitched at his footsteps, but she kept her head bowed and eyes downcast. She flinched as he drew near, and his fragile heart broke at the sight.

"Miss? Are you alright?"

She whimpered quietly and finally raised her head. Tamaki gasped in shock at the swollen, busted lip she sported. She sniffled, and tears fell slowly from emerald eyes as she looked up. Her fear was obvious, and he felt a rush of protective anger, though he kept a small smile on his face. The girl shook her head slowly and spoke in a low, quiet voice.

"Onyx."

"Pardon?"

"Not Miss. Name Onyx."

A little genuine smile lit Tamaki's face. She certainly didn't _sound_ afraid.

"Well, miss Onyx, my name is Tamaki. May I ask what you're doing out here all alone?"

Onyx sniffled and reached up to rub her eye with one hand. Her glance flickered to his face before settling back on the ground. Her fingertips touched her sore lip, and she trembled, remembering.

"Master say stay. He not want Onyx anymore. Say Onyx bad girl, waste of money. Master loud, scary loud. Onyx cry, but he say no good, not work. Hurt face, blood. Scary blood."

Tamaki took a moment to process the girl's broken speech. When he had, a rage he had never felt before filled him. How could someone treat this poor girl like that? She wasn't some broken toy to be cast aside! Making his mind up in an instant, he took her shaking hands in his own and gently tugged her to her feet. He smiled at her and spoke brightly.

"Well, then, in that case, I think you should come home with me!"

"Onyx come...home? You Master now? Master Tama?"

"That's right, sweetheart, come home with me. I'll take care of you from now on."

He dropped her hands and fished his cell from his pocket. There was no way he would make this poor girl walk all the way to his house, so he called his driver, who arrived in moments. Tamaki nudged the confused Manx into the car, then slid in beside her. She had stopped crying, but she sniffled occasionally, even as her eyes roamed over the interior of the car. She ran her fingertips repeatedly over a small section of the leather seat.

Tamaki watched her, his eyes carefully examining her face and hands. He was relieved to see no injuries beside her lip. His thoughts drifted to her ill-fitting clothes. The girl would definitely need a proper wardrobe, he would have to get on that right away. And a hair stylist must be acquired. The poor girl looked like someone had ruthlessly hacked away at her hair with kitchen scissors.

They arrived home, and he gently took her hand to help her from the car. She looked up at the house and her eyes widened. Her astonished look pleased him, and he grinned broadly as he led her to the door.

"This Master Tama home? Big, much big."

"Well, it needs to be big, precious."

"Why need?"

"Because there are lots of people living here. We have a lot of bedrooms, so everyone can have their own."

Onyx nodded lightly, absorbing the information. She watched as Tamaki removed his shoes and traded them for a pair of house slippers. He smiled and helped her do the same. The slippers were so soft, she wiggled her toes in the warm fabric, and her tail swished happily. Tamaki even swore he heard a quiet purr for just a second.

"Much thankings you, Master Tama. Soft, much soft."

Suddenly, footsteps could be heard. Onyx's ears twitched at the sound, and the yelling that accompanied it. Red-headed twins walked into the room, arguing at the top of their lungs. The girl whimpered and took a step back, hiding behind her new Master. Before Tamaki could sooth her, the twins spotted him and rushed over.

"Tamaki! Settle an argument for us!"

"Hey, who's that?"

"Whoa! You brought home a Manx?!"

"Loud, much loud..."

Onyx's ears twitched and she winced at the volume level. She started to tremble, cowering behind the blonde. He waved his hands frantically at the twins, urging them to quiet down and back off a little. He took one of her hands and gently pulled her forward, then slipped a comforting arm around her shoulders before speaking lightly.

"It's alright, precious. The twins are loud, yes, but they won't hurt you. This is Hikaru and Kaoru, they're good friends of mine, and they live here. Hika, Kao, this is Onyx. She's going to live here from now on."

"Not hurt Onyx, live here. Hika-Kao, Master Tama friends. Not hurt."

She whispered to herself, then nodded, taking a deep breath. She remembered her former Master's harsh lessons, and took a step forward. She knelt and bowed, her head nearly touching the floor. Keeping her head down, she spoke quietly, and as steadily as she could manage.

"Honor meetings Master Tama friends."

"Oh, my God, _so cute!_ "

The twins squealed in unison. Tamaki clapped his hands over his ears and shot them a glare. They ignored him, as usual, and bent to each grasp one of the girl's arms, pulling her to her feet. She let out a little yelp at the contact, then flinched, bracing herself for a blow. When it didn't come, she calmed a fraction, but still didn't dare to raise her eyes from the floor.

The twins noticed her fear, and immediately calmed down. Hikaru let go and took a step back, while Kaoru petted the girl's hair softly. Onyx gasped at first, but settled when it became clear he wasn't going to hurt her. After a moment, she actually closed her eyes and leaned into the gentle touch. A tiny, genuine smile appeared. Kaoru laughed quietly and gave her a gentle scratch behind one ear before stepping back.

"Thankings you, Hika-Kao."

The twins laughed out loud, and Hikaru reached out to ruffle the girl's dark crimson hair.

"You're too cute, Onyx. But his name's not Hika-Kao. It's Kaoru. And I'm Hikaru."

"Kaoru. Hikaru. No Hika-Kao."

"Exactly. You're a fast learner. Good."

She gasped, and her jaw fell open. Her bright emerald eyes filled with tears. The twins panicked, wondering what happened. They looked to Tamaki for help, but he was just as confused.

"Good? Onyx good? Good girl?"

Tamaki's heart broke at the scared-yet-hopeful tone in her voice. He wrapped his arms lightly around her and hugged her gently, stroking her hair softly.

"Of course you're a good girl, Onyx. No matter what anyone said before today, you _are_ a good girl."

Onyx curled her arms around her new Master and held on tight, nuzzling against his shoulder. She wept, but only for a moment. She looked up at Tamaki with bright, happy eyes. He smiled and continued petting her. She returned the smile, then stretched up to rub her cheek against his, purring softly.

"Thankings you, Master Tama. Much, much thankings you."

"Aww, that's so sweet. She's too cute, Tamaki."

"Yeah, man. You did the right thing, bringing her home."

The pretty Manx turned back to the twins. She tilted her head to one side as another little smile lit up her face.

"Onyx home? Stay?"

"You're home."

"You stay."

She let out a happy sound and pounced at Kaoru, nuzzling his cheek just as she did to Tamaki. He laughed brightly and patted her back. Hikaru snickered at his brother, until Onyx pounced him as well. She rubbed her cheek against his, and he hugged her lightly. She went to stand by Tamaki again, purring and smiling happily, her tail flicking behind her.

More footsteps could be heard. Onyx whipped her head toward the sound, instinctively taking a step behind her Master. Three more men entered the room. One was short and blonde, the other two were tall with black hair. One was extremely tall. Tamaki took her hand and patted it gently.

"It's alright, precious, there's no need to hide. These are more friends and house-mates. Guys, come meet the new addition."

The shorter blonde rushed over and bounced to a stop. He was a couple inches shorter than her, but Onyx sensed power, _lots_ of power. She whimpered and started trembling again. Her eyes darted between the three men she had already met and the three new ones. A muscle in her back twitched, and her former Master's lessons came crashing back.

She threw herself to the floor in another extreme bow, her forehead touching the floor. There was too much power from the blonde, and the taller dark-haired one approaching was almost as powerful. They frightened the Manx, and she stayed silent. The little blonde knelt by the girl and stroked her hair gently. His voice was soft and almost musical as he spoke.

"It's alright, no one's going to hurt you. You don't need to bow like that, please sit up."

Onyx flinched at the first touch, but he remained gentle. She sat up slowly, keeping her eyes downcast. He brought his hand down to her chin and tilted her head up to look in her eyes. He gasped when he saw her lip, but he said nothing about it. He smiled lightly at the trembling girl.

"You have such pretty eyes. Will you tell me your name?"

"My...my name Onyx."

"Onyx, how cute. My name is Mitsukuni, but everyone calls me Honey."

"Honor...honor meetings, Honey."

Honey smiled again and stood, then held a hand out to her. She placed her hand in his, and he helped her to her feet, then gave her hand a little squeeze before letting go. He turned to the two dark-haired men with a bright grin.

"Onyx, this is my cousin Takashi, but everyone calls him Mori. And this over here is Kyoya. They're both pretty quiet, but they're good guys. You don't have to be afraid, ok?"

"Honor meetings, Mori, Kyoya."

"She's adorable, Tama-chan. But...how did she end up here?"

Tamaki herded everyone into the nearest sitting room so they could be comfortable while he regaled them with his tale. Onyx stood nervously to one side, tail twitching anxiously. Kaoru noticed and motioned her over to sit with him. Her eyes darted to the sofa for a moment, but she decided to be safe and sit on the floor. She curled up and rested her head on his lap, purring quietly when he scratched and petted her head. She didn't listen to Master Tama's words so much as the tones he used when telling the story. She yawned and closed her eyes, surprisingly comfortable.

Kaoru nudged his twin when he noticed that the pretty little Manx had fallen asleep. Hikaru smiled and waved to get the attention of the others, giving everyone a shushing gesture. The others left the room, but Kaoru sat still, letting the poor girl sleep. It was obvious that she needed the rest. He continued to run his fingers softly through her hair.

An hour or so later, Onyx shot to her feet with a little screech. Her wide, terrified eyes darted back and forth across the room. She looked ready to bolt, so Kaoru stood and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, hey, it's alright. Calm down, it's ok."

"Kaoru. New home, safe. Master not here, gone. Master Tama now."

"That's right. It's ok, you're safe now. You're home, you're safe, no one's going to hurt you."

She calmed down finally, though her tail still twitched nervously. Kaoru patted her head and gave her a little smile.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat. It's almost dinner time. I'm sure you're hungry, right?"

Onyx nodded slightly, and he showed her to the kitchen. She sniffed the air as they approached, and made a small happy sound. She followed Kaoru with a little bounce in her step, until she noticed yet another new person in the kitchen. A short brunette woman stood at the stove, cooking something that made Onyx want to pounce. She turned at the sound of footsteps, and offered her hand to the nervous girl with a little smile.

"Hi there, you must be Onyx. I'm Haruhi, you were sleeping when I got home."

The Manx looked at her outstretched hand for a moment, confused. Haruhi laughed softly and grabbed her hand, giving it a gentle shake. She explained in a light voice.

"It's a handshake. It's what we do when we meet new people. No more bowing with your head on the floor."

"No bowing floor, handshake new peoples."

"That's right. Hika told me you were a fast learner, looks like he was right."

Onyx smiled a little and stuck her hand out, imitating Haruhi. Haruhi grinned and played along, grasping the offered hand, which was then shaken vigorously.

"Honor meetings Haruhi."

"Aw, so cute. It's an honor to meet you too, Onyx. Now, why don't you have a seat? Supper's almost ready. Kaoru, go call the boys, would you?"

Kaoru showed Onyx to the table and nudged her into a seat, then wandered over to one of the walls. There was an intercom system, and he used it to reach the rest of the house at one time.

"Supper's ready, so get your butts down here."

He paused for a moment, then added one little thing.

"Haruhi cooked."

Several people could be heard rushing toward the kitchen, causing Kaoru and Haruhi to burst into laughter. Onyx was confused, and a little scared, but she didn't dare get up. She settled for staring at her hands, clenched together in her lap. She wondered just how many people lived in Master Tama's house.

Tamaki and Honey burst into the room at the same time, followed almost immediately by Hikaru. Mori and Kyoya followed at a much less frantic pace. Tamaki sat next to Onyx and ruffled her hair.

"Did you have a good nap, precious?"

"Yes. No. Yes, good sleep. But, bad. Master, bad Master, say Onyx come back. Hit, much hits."

Tamaki looked a little confused. Kaoru rolled his eyes and translated for the blonde.

"She had a nightmare. Scared the hell out of me when she jumped up, made this screech-y noise, I almost had a heart attack. I guess it must've been about the guy she lived with before."

Onyx nodded, sniffling a little.

"Onyx sorry. Not mean scare Kaoru. Onyx not mean be bad."

"Aww. You weren't bad. You were terrified."

"Onyx not bad? Still good girl? What mean ter'fy?"

Honey pranced over and patted the poor girl's arm before sitting next to her. He spoke lightly, with a little smile.

"Of course you're a good girl. Having a nightmare doesn't make you bad. And terrified means really, really, really scared."

Onyx nodded at the new information. She had only been in this new place a couple short hours, and had already learned several new things.

"Ter'fy mean scare. Much scares. Before Master ter'fy Onyx. No more. Master Tama not ter'fy. Master Tama nice, much nice."

She leaned over and nuzzled his shoulder, causing him to grin and pet her hair softly. She purred quietly and nuzzled more.

"Master Tama friends nice too. Not ter'fy Onyx. All nice, much nice."

"Aww, you're just _so cute!_ "

Onyx smiled prettily at Honey and leaned over to nuzzle his cheek. He laughed at the contact, a high peal of bells that made the Manx's smile grow broad. She actually let out a little giggle, and nuzzled his cheek again.

"Honey cute too!"

There was laughter all around, and a chorus of "aww"s. Haruhi and Hikaru brought the food over, and appreciative noises were made by all. Onyx looked around in confusion when no one told her to get up. Haruhi saw her and smiled, giving the girl a little scratch behind one ear.

"Just help yourself, Onyx. It's family-style when I cook, no need to be waited on."

The shocked little squeak went unheard as the chatter amped up. There were comments about being waited on, compliments on the food, and she wasn't sure what else. She stared at Haruhi, eyes glistening.

"Onyx eat here? Family?"

"Well of course you're family now, silly girl."

Several hands reached out to pet and pat the pretty redhead, and her tail swished happily. Tears fell from emerald eyes, but quiet purring could be heard as well. Tamaki grabbed a napkin and tenderly wiped away the tears that coursed down her cheeks.

"What's the matter, precious? Why are you crying?"

"Haruhi say Onyx family."

"Well, yeah."

"Onyx not have family before. Never family, only Master."

Kyoya's soft voice was heard for the first time.

"Well, that's not the case anymore. This house is full of insanity, but also more love than any of us would have thought possible."

With the barest hint of a smile, Mori chimed in, his quiet words shocking the Manx even further.

"It's true. You've got a rather large family now, little one."

Onyx's bright eyes flitted back and forth between Kyoya and Mori, and another pretty smile lit up her face. With a happy little squeal, she jumped up and bounded around the table. She flung her arms around first Kyoya, then Mori, nuzzling their cheeks and purring softly. Their laughter warmed her heart, and almost caused another burst of tears. Kyoya ruffled her hair lightly.

"She's certainly affectionate, isn't she?"

"What mean?"

"Being affectionate means showing people that you care for them. Like the hugs and cuddles, things of that nature."

"Fection mean hugs, cuddles. Fection good?"

"Yes, Onyx, giving affection to the people you care about is indeed a good thing. Feeling comfortable enough to show that affection is also a good thing. I'm glad that, despite what happened before you came here, you feel comfortable enough, and safe enough with all of us, to show us such affection."

"Master Tama give Onyx family. All here, all family now. Onyx safe, happy. Much, much, _**much** _happy. Never know so much happy."

Another chorus of "aww" sounded at the busy table. Mori patted the girl's head gently and gave her a little nudge, and she went back to her spot between Honey and Master Tama. Her eyes kept darting between the members of her new family, and soft little purrs and happy mewls could be heard throughout dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Welcome to chapter 2! Gosh, I'm sorry this took so long! I was so focused on my other Ouran story that I couldn't do this one justice. But since all the plot bunnies seem to be in good moods lately, I've been able to update both tonight! I know this is over-due, but here is the second installment of Onyx's first day with her new family!**

 **I don't own Ouran or the Hosts. Onyx is all mine, however! Reviews and PMs are always welcome and much appreciated! If you have any questions or suggestions, feel free to ask/tell me! For now, enjoy!**

* * *

Once dinner was over, Haruhi led Onyx upstairs, after reminding the twins that it was their turn to wash dishes. They walked down a long hall with several doors spaced widely apart. Each door had a small sign next to it, but Onyx had no idea what the signs meant. When Haruhi finally stopped at a door, the Manx stared uncomprehendingly at the pretty squiggles on the sign.

"I know it says 'guest room' right now, but we'll have a proper nameplate made for you tomorrow, alright?"

Onyx looked at Haruhi in confusion for a moment. Then her eyes tracked back to the sign. She raised one hand and pointed at it, tilting her head to one side.

"That mean guest?"

Haruhi's heart broke just a little as the words sank in. She smiled a little and nodded, forcing the ache down. _He never even bothered to teach the poor girl to read? What other atrocities will we find out?_ She reached out and patted Onyx's shoulder before speaking lightly.

"Yeah. Before today, this was one of the guest rooms. Sometimes we have other family or friends that visit and spend the night, so there are several guest rooms. But this one will be yours from now on, ok?"

Onyx's bright emerald eyes shone with confusion. She looked between the door and Haruhi, back and forth. She didn't understand.

"Onyx not sleep in Master Tama room? Before, Onyx sleep by Master bed."

That Onyx had said "by" and not "in" hadn't escaped Haruhi's notice. _He made her sleep on the floor?_ Her heart couldn't handle much more right now. She plastered another smile on her face and shook her head, opening the door as she spoke.

"No, sweetie, you don't have to sleep in Tamaki's room. You get your very own room now. Come on, I'll draw you a bath and find you something comfortable to sleep in for tonight, ok?"

Onyx stared, wide-eyed, at the room that was suddenly her very own. A huge bed sat in the center of one wall, looking big enough for several people. There were low tables on both sides of the bed, with pretty lamps on top. A large dresser, desk, sofa, and bookcase completed the room. There were several books on the shelves, but there were also various pretty figurines and trinkets on some.

Haruhi left the girl to inspect her new room, and strode into the adjoining bathroom. While curious and happy sounds drifted from the bedroom, she rifled through the different bath products. After finding a scent she thought the Manx would enjoy, she started the bath. As the deep tub filled with warm water and sweet-scented bubbles, she got towels and a soft robe out of the linen closet.

A moment later, Onyx wandered into the bathroom, drawn by the comforting scent of vanilla and cherry blossoms. Her tail swished happily as she breathed deeply in appreciation.

"Smell good. Pretty."

Haruhi smiled at her, glad to hear the happy tone.

"I'm glad you like it. But if you change your mind, there's plenty of other products here, too. Now, I'll let you have your bath in peace. If you need anything, just yell, ok?"

"Haruhi..."

"What's the matter, sweetie?"

Haruhi didn't like the confusion on the other girl's face. She just knew she was about to be heartbroken again. She tried to steel herself for what was coming.

"Onyx have family. Lots to eat, at table, not on floor. Now Onyx have own room, own bed. Own _bath_. How Onyx get so lucky?"

* * *

Haruhi closed her bedroom door with a little sigh. Just how many times could a heart be broken in one day? The pretty feline girl had been honestly confused - and then immensely grateful and overjoyed - by having her own bath. Haruhi had been able to keep her composure when Onyx expressed gratitude over having her own room. Haruhi herself had grown up in a small two-room apartment. It had taken her a while to get used to having her own room with a large bed instead of a futon, so that hadn't shocked her. But when the girl had been completely surprised by not having to share the _bath_ , she had almost wept right then.

Taking a deep breath, she scrubbed the last of the tears from her face before turning to her own dresser. Onyx was close enough to her size, so she grabbed a few necessary articles along with a few different nightwear choices. She wasn't sure if the girl would be more comfortable in a nightgown or separates, and picked a little of each.

Walking back through what was now Onyx's bedroom, she was pleased to hear giggles and splashing coming from the adjoining bathroom. She knocked lightly and opened the door just a crack.

"Onyx, it's just me. I brought you some clothes, ok?"

She stepped inside, intending to just set the pile of clothing on a counter and leave, but stopped cold at the sight she beheld. Onyx sat in the bath, her back to the door, happily splashing and playing with the sweet-scented bubbles. Long, thin scars covered the pale skin of her back. Haruhi had seen enough action movies with the guys to know they were caused by a whip, and her hand flew to her mouth to stifle a horrified gasp.

Onyx turned at the sound and let out a worried mewl at the look on Haruhi's face. She whipped her head around, searching for the danger, but there was nothing there. She tilted her head to one side, confused, wondering what had caused the look.

"Why scared? What wrong?"

Haruhi shook her head slightly and cleared her throat roughly. She sniffled once and offered the girl a small smile. Setting the clothing down finally, she walked over and patted the pretty red head.

"It's nothing, sweetie. I just remembered something, and it shocked me. That's all."

She wasn't about to ask, not now. Her poor heart couldn't handle another blow right now. Onyx made a relieved sound, and then purred happily when Haruhi scratched her lightly behind one ear.

"Whenever you're finished with your bath, go ahead and wear any of those clothes. They should fit alright, since we're about the same size. We'll go shopping and get you some of your own things tomorrow."

"Shopping? Onyx get new _clothes_ too?"

Haruhi laughed quietly at the excited tone. She nodded, making a mental note to tell the twins and Tamaki how thrilled the girl seemed about getting new clothing. They would be ecstatic. She gave Onyx a genuine smile and patted her head again before leaving the room.

* * *

Several hours later, Onyx sat up with a quiet sigh. Her hands ran lightly, repeatedly over the soft blankets and sheets on her new bed. It hadn't even been a whole day, and everything was so very different than the life she had known. She was so excited to have so many wonderful things of her very own, and all the members of her new family seemed so sweet and caring. But right at this moment, she was frightened. The big room was so quiet, so empty.

She got out of bed and slid her feet into the soft, fluffy slippers she had been given. She slipped out of the room and padded quietly down the hall. She stopped at each closed door, sniffing the air and training her ears on the sounds within. It seemed like everyone was asleep in the occupied rooms. She mewled dejectedly and moved on.

As she moved through the long halls, a sweet scent hit her nose. Her tail twitched, and she followed the scent to the kitchen, where a surprising sight greeted her. Honey sat alone at the table, which was laden with several enormous cakes. Onyx made a confused noise and took a few tentative steps forward. Honey looked up at the sound and grinned broadly.

"Hi Onyx! Can't sleep?"

He patted the chair next to him, and Onyx sat, staring at the blonde in confusion. The air was filled with the sugary scent of the cake, but there weren't any extra places set at the table. She shook her head, twisting her hands together.

"Can't sleep. New room big. Much quiet. Scary quiet, all alone."

She sniffled and rubbed her eye, whimpering softly. Honey's heart ached for the poor girl. He reached out and patted her head gently, offering a sweet smile when she looked up.

"It's alright, Onyx. You're not all alone. Not anymore, remember? Why don't you stay here with me for a bit and have some cake!"

Onyx couldn't help giggling at his enthusiasm. She smiled back and nodded, her fear and sadness evaporating. She leaned over and nuzzled Honey's cheek, mewling happily at his laughter. He cut her an enormous slice of cake, causing her jaw to drop.

"Big cake! All for Onyx?"

Honey burst into bright giggles and nodded, ruffling the girl's pretty crimson hair.

"You can have as much as you want! I'm happy to have someone to share with!"

"Happy? Happy Onyx here?"

"Aww, of course I'm happy you're here, silly girl!"

He leaned in and kissed her cheek softly, grinning at the cute little blush. She really was adorable. A quiet, happy mewl issued from her throat, and she nuzzled his cheek again with a little purr.

"Onyx happy be here, too."

"Good!"

They sat and ate the sugary treat together. Onyx couldn't help but stare in awe as Honey devoured the mountain of cake. She couldn't understand how someone even smaller than she was could possibly eat so much without getting sick. But maybe this explained why the blonde was so very sweet to her. She smiled happily, slowly nibbling her own rather large slice.

Between bites, Honey told her stories about her new family. Everyone seemed to be very good at so many things. She wondered if she could be good at anything. Maybe now she would have a chance to find out. Honey made everyone sound so exciting, and his voice was so musical. Halfway through her cake, she couldn't stifle a rather large yawn, causing Honey to giggle and pat her head.

"Getting sleepy now, huh?"

She nodded and rubbed her eye, struggling to keep them from slamming shut. Another yawn escaped. Honey stood and gave her hand a little tug.

"Alright, time for pretty girl to go to bed."

Onyx let herself be pulled along, but a quiet sigh slipped from between her pursed lips. She'd had fun with Honey, she hadn't been sad or lonely. But the thought of going back to that big empty room worried her. She whimpered softly. He noticed, and turned to her with a little frown.

"What's the matter?"

"Onyx not want go. Big room empty. Scary. Onyx not want be alone again."

"Ohh..."

Honey thought for a moment, his brows furrowed in concentration. He didn't want the poor girl to be afraid. But he was getting pretty tired, himself. Suddenly, a light went on in his brain.

"Oh! I know! Come on, you can stay with me tonight."

Onyx tilted her head to one side in confusion, her tail flicking behind her. Her ears twitched slightly, and her eyes darted back and forth between Honey's face and their still-joined hands. She was utterly lost. Honey smiled and laughed softly.

"It'll be ok, I'll protect you, I promise. My bed is really big, there's loads of room. But you won't have to be all alone, 'cause I'll be right there. I'll even let you hold my special stuffed bunny, Usa-chan. He always makes me feel better if I'm sad or scared."

"Honey protect Onyx? Not be alone?"

"That's right, precious."

Confusion vanished in an instant, replaced by something the feline girl hadn't felt before. Comfort and safety, things Onyx had never had before, were suddenly in her grasp. Even as her emerald eyes filled with tears, she nodded, and a pretty smile blossomed across her face. Honey grinned in relief, and ushered her down the hall.

Onyx looked around the new room, tail swishing happily. Her smile grew just a little as she glimpsed several adorable stuffed animals. There was still an enormous amount of power radiating from Honey, but she knew now that it was overshadowed by his sweetness and compassion.

One look at the fluffy monstrosity along one wall had her yawning again. Honey giggled and nudged her toward the huge bed. She climbed up gratefully, burrowing under the soft blankets with a happy little purr. Honey waited until she made herself comfortable, then climbed in on the opposite side, being sure to keep a good distance from the girl. Her head popped out from under the cover, and she grinned broadly.

"Thankings you, Honey. Onyx not alone, not scared now. Much, much thankings you."

"Aww. I'm glad you're not scared anymore. Get some sleep now, ok?"

He reached out to pet the pretty girl, smoothing the disheveled crimson locks back into place. She purred quietly and scooted just a little closer, leaning in to the comforting touch. She was extremely grateful to have found such a sweet new family. She continued to purr softly, and slipped off to sleep almost immediately.


End file.
